10th Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= 4 Brigades (1001st, 1002nd, 1003rd & 701st), 12 Battalions. Total is 6000+ soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army |current_commander= BGen Ariel B Bernardo AFP |garrison= Camp General Manuel T Yan Sr., Brgy Tuboran, Mawab, Compostela Valley Province |nickname= Agila Division |mascot= Philippine Eagle |battles= World War II * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Battle of Mindanao (1945) * Battle of Davao (1945) * Battle of Camiguin (1945) Islamic Insurgency in the Philippines Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA and the Moro Islamic Liberation Front |Notable_Commanders= MGen Ernesto D Boac AFP, MGen Jogy Leo L Fojas AFP, MGen Reynaldo B Mapagu AFP, MGen Jorge V Segovia AFP, MGen Carlos B Holganza AFP, BGen Ariel B Bernardo AFP |anniversaries=August 16 |decorations= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=10ID Agila Badge }} The 10th Infantry Division, Philippine Army, known officially as the Agila Division, is one of the Philippine Army's Infantry units in Mindanao, and specializes in anti-guerrilla warfare. History 10th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II Founded in World War II under the Japanese Occupation, the military establishment of the 10th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was found active on 1942 to 1946 at the military general headquarters and they stationed in the island of Mindanao in Southern Philippines. The engagements of the combat assigned of the Imperial Japanese military conflicts and counter-insurgency and sending the military clearing operations in Mindanao included the nine major main provinces of Agusan, Bukidnon, Cotabato, Davao, Misamis Occidental, Misamis Oriental, Sulu, Surigao and Zamboanga and one major main islands of Camiguin and aided by the local Christian and Islamic guerrilla resistance under by guerrilla leader Colonel Wendell Fertig and the American forces of the U.S. Armed Forces units was attacked by the Japanese Imperial armed forces led by Lieutenant General Gyosaku Morozumi. Started the Conflicts and Counter-Insurgencies in Mindanao during the Japanese Occupation from 1942 to 1945 between the Filipino troops under the Philippine Commonwealth Army and Philippine Constabulary units and the recognized guerrillas led by Colonel Wendell Fertig was around side by side of taken of eight main province in Mindanao for the four year invasions and siege commands against the Japanese. The aftermath of the Japanese Insurgencies in Mindanao, the local troops of the Philippine Commonwealth Army and Philippine Constabulary units and the recognized guerrilla groups was retreated by the Japanese and before the liberation in the south in 1945 by returning American forces and help Filipino soldiers of the Commonwealth Army and Constabulary units and local guerrillas. During the Battle for the Liberation of Mindanao on March to August 1945, local Christian and Muslim soldiers and military officers under the 10th Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was sending the clearing military operations in Mindanao between the nine major main provinces of Agusan, Bukidnon, Cotabato, Davao, Misamis Occidental, Misamis Oriental, Sulu, Surigao and Zamboanga and one major main islands of Camiguin is from the local military general headquarters and camp base from the south was along fought the main battles and invasions was side by side and helping by the Christian and Islamic guerrillas led by guerrilla leader Colonel Wendell Fertig and the American liberation forces of the U.S. Armed Forces units to attacking Japanese Imperial forces under by Lieutenant General Gyosaku Morozumi. After the Liberate in Mindanao on August 1945, the Japanese Imperial forces was found defeated and surrendered by the combined U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth troops including the local recognized guerrilla groups was captured and retaken in Mindanao and there successfully victory from the Allied troops and guerrillas and ended from the main battles from the south. Start the Battle of Camiguin on 1945, when the local Filipino Christian and Muslim troops and military officers under the 6th, 10th, 101st and 102nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was powered by the ships of the Philippine Commonwealth Navy was landed the beaches and sending operations to liberated the main battle commands in the island of Camiguin and aided the local guerrilla resistance and fought side by side against the Japanese. The Aftermath the Battle of Camiguin, The Japanese Imperial forces in the small island was defeated and captured in action and they captured by the island from the stronghold local Philippine Commonwealth troops and local guerrilla resistance was finally over to successfully victory after the main battle. 10th Infantry Division, Philippine Army during Post-War Era After the Second World War, the established 10th Infantry Division of the Philippine Army also known officially as the Agila Division was founded on August 16, 2006 and they stationed and headquarters in Camp Panacan in Davao City. The local government soldiers and officers under the 10th Infantry Division of the Philippine Army was sending the combat operations in the Mindanao Region and the engagements of the Anti-Communist and Islamic Operations and helping aided and supported of the Armed Forces of the Philippines, Philippine National Police and the CAFGU militia forces against the communist rebels of the Communist Party of the Philippines-New People's Army (CPP-NPA), the Islamic rebels and bandits of the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF), Moro National Liberation Front (MNLF) and the Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG) and other local crinimal elements. Founded of the Operation Enduring Freedom in Mindanao, Southern Philippines on January 15, 2002 to ongoing was part of War of Terror and the Islamic Insurgency in the Philippines. the local government forces of the Philippine Army 10th Infantry "Agila" Division was sending the combat operations in Mindanao, Southern Philippines and the engagements of the Anti-Islamic and Counter-Terrorism operations and helping aided and supporting of the Armed Forces of the Philippines, Philippine National Police, the CAFGU militia forces and the U.S. Armed Forces to fought against the Islamic rebels and bandits of the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF), Moro National Liberation Front (MNLF) and Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG) and other local crinimal elements. Mission The 10th Infantry (AGILA) Division, Philippine Army often conducts Internal Security Operations (ISO) in their Area of Responsibility (AOR) to dismantle and destroy the remaining guerilla fronts of the Local Communist Movement (LCM), the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF), and the Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG) in order to attain peace and stability conducive to sustainable development in assisting Philippine government in its socio-economic development projects; also assist the Philippine National Police curb criminality in this south-easterly region of Mindanao. Lineage of Commanding Officers *MGen Ernesto D Boac AFP (August 16, 2006 – March 11, 2008) *MGen Jogy Leo L Fojas AFP (March 12, 2008 – February 10, 2009) *MGen Reynaldo B Mapagu AFP (February 10, 2009 – 16 November 2009) *MGen Carlos B Holganza AFP (16 November 2009 - 3 August 2010) *MGen Jorge V Segovia AFP (3 August 2010 - 22 April 2012) *BGen Ariel B Bernardo AFP (23 April 2012 - To Date) Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army * Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF). * Anti-terrorist operations against the Abu Sayyaf. References * Official Website of 10th Infantry Division Category:Divisions of the Philippines